<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>smoke under the stars by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788846">smoke under the stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Cigarettes, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smoking, sharing a cigarette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream takes a break from driving for cigarette, and George decides to join him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>smoke under the stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first dnf let alone serious fic so it is anon :) i drew some art that inspired this, but i am scared to show it so hehe </p>
<p>anyways thank u for reading &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream parked his car on the side of the road, with George in the passenger seat, and exited the vehicle. the orange lighting from the sunset cascaded over the beach in front of them, dyeing everything a warm hue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did we stop?, we still have,” George called out to him through the open windows, then paused to unfold the large map that was hidden in the glove compartment, decorated with little symbols and paths to take on their road trip, “80 miles until we reach the hotel.” Dream pulled out the box of cigarettes that was stowed away in his pocket and shook the package in front of George, who rolled his eyes in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Those things will kill you, you know.” George stated, leaving the car to join dream in leaning against the vehicle facing the sunset. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's kinda the point,” Dream said with a smile, taking a drag and blowing the smoke out towards the sky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t get you,” George huffed, crossing his arms and turning to face Dream who kept his eyes trained on the horizon in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in silence while Dream continued, only bickering when Dream decided to blow smoke towards George, earning him an exaggerated coughing fit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Dream started after a little while, “would you like to try one?” He retrieved the box from his pocket and extended it out to George.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you serious? Why would I do something that stupid?” Geroge replied, with something similar to annoyance in his voice. “I don’t even like them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream glanced at George, eyebrow raised. “Have you ever had a cigarette before, Georgie?” George met his gaze and felt his cheeks flush at the fond nickname. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” George replied, turning away again, hoping that Dream would mistake the blush on his cheeks as scarlet lighting from the sun. He decided to quickly change the subject. “Why did you even start smoking? I can’t imagine you doing something so self destructive for no reason.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream’ shoulders bounced up and down as he chuckled, smoke escaping from his mouth. “It’s not as extravagant as you may think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still want to know,” George whined, as Dream shook his head in response. “If I take one of your death sticks would you tell me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George knew it wasn’t the best idea, but he was curious as he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, one cigarette shouldn’t hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Dream’s eyebrow picked up as George's word’s piqued his interest. “Well, alright sure.” and held out the box again to George, who took one this time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream reached for another one for himself, then pulled out his lighter and flicked it on. “Come closer,” was all Dream said, and George complied. They were standing face to face as the sky grew darker and the small flame danced between them. A gust of wind blew past and blew out the fire, and George found himself even closer to the younger man to block the wind. He could see the freckles that dotted Dream’s face, and caught himself staring at the other man’s lips. Dream flicked the lighter again and the flame sprung to life, and dream brought the flame to the end of his own cigarette before the fire went out with another strong gust of wind. He tried to get the lighter to stay lit, but with the sky almost dark now, the winds picked up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What now?” George asked. He knew he wouldn’t get an answer from Dream yet, and the thought uset him. He was looking forward to hearing about the mysterious yet familiar boy in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I got this,” he said as he placed his hand on the back of George’s neck, who almost dropped the cigarette from his mouth in surprise, and pulled the smaller man towards him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream! What are you doin-” he was cut off by the ends of their cigarettes meeting, George’s eyes widening at the distance between them, or lack thereof. They stayed in that position, Dream’s eyes watching to see if George’s had been lit yet, his hand still on the back of George’s neck to hold him in place, while George was looking up at the larger man, his eyes scanned Dreams’s face, noticing all the little things he had never noticed before, like just how many freckles Dream had, the small scar that found its way onto Dream’s cheek many years ago. Lastly, his eyes stopped on his lip’s  focusing on the way they twitched and moved when Dream adjusted his cigarette to keep in contact with George's.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George hoped Dream couldn’t see the blush on George’s face. Once the butt of George’s cigarette, which was barely in between his lips, was lit up, Dream looked in his eyes. George could have sworn he saw something flash in his eyes before Dream broke their eye contact, looking out towards the sky line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey George,” Dream began, and George shifted his eyes to what Dream was looking at. “You’re gonna drop your cig.” Dream leaned over, eyes focused on George once again, and grabbed the cigarette with his index finger and thumb to readjust it for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Dream, I don’t know what to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll help you. Inhale.” With that command, George inhaled the smoke, and started coughing from breathing in incorrectly. The cigarette was dropped out of George’s mouth when he began coughing. “Well, what a waste,” Dream commented, looking at the cigarette laying pitifully on the grass beneath their feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sorry,” George mumbled, feeling bad about wasting something that Dream had given him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. Here,” and Dream took his own cigarette out of his mouth and held it out to George. “You can have this one.” Blushing at the thought of having something that was in Dream’s mouth touching his lips, he took the cigarette and took a shaky but successful drag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” George responded quietly, not wanting his voice to expose his emotions. It was dark enough now that Dream would not be able to see the blush on his face. George thanked the sky for this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“George,” Dream started again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s very talkative tonight</span>
  </em>
  <span>, George thought to himself before Dream spoke up again. “Why is it that you’re reacting this way to something so small as,” He pauses, taking the cigarette from George’s lips and bringing it to his own once again,”sharing a cigarette?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” George huffed, turning away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The way you’re getting all defensive is enough proof to see that you’re acting differently. Are you alright?” George heard genuine concern in his voice, and felt bad for making Dream worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” George said flatly, trying to hide any sign of emotion in his voice. Dream was catching onto this attitude change though, and George did not know how much longer he could keep the act up. At least in the car he could pretend to sleep, but that was not an option when he was leaning against the car, dangerously close to Dream. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh really? Is the idea of an indirect kiss with me really doing nothing to you?” Dream was teasing him how, and George knew that he knew. But he wasn’t about to let Dream win and get all cocky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not.” The shake in George’s voice was telling him otherwise, and the suspicious hum from Dream told George that he did not believe a word he was saying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So if I give you a direct kiss, would anything happen?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>George was caught off guard. He sputtered, and if his blush was not apparent, the heat radiating off his face was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see. So if I do this,” He leaned towards George, bringing up his hand to tilt his face up. George’s eyes darted to the side to avoid his burning gaze. “George, look at me.” Dream stated softly, and George complied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“May I kiss you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>George nodded, and Dream brought their lips together. The kiss was slow and sweet, Dream not wanting to scare George away. George was hungry though, fueled by months of dancing around Dream, trying to get him to notice him, and it looked like it was finally paying off. George deepened the kiss, and Dream fumbled with the handle to open the back door to the car, their lips still locked together, and the kiss getting hungrier.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dream paused the kissing once again, to ask for permission. “Is this okay?” in which George responded with,</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course it is.” And pulled Dream into the car behind him, locking the car doors. As the moonlight poured into the windows and heat fogged up the glass, they both knew they would not reach the motel that night. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>